You're My Destiny
by yw3399
Summary: How the most ordinary girl in the world gets caught up in the most ridiculous one night stand in the world that changes her life forever.
1. Go, Chen Xinyi!

"Careful!!" a bespectacled office girl dressed plainly in a high coloured dress shirt and a stern black skirt yelled, weaving her way clumsily through the morning hour crowd. She pushed her way through the revolving doors of her office building, all the while trying to balance two packages containing cups of piping hot coffee in her hands. "I'm sorry, excuse me, EXCUSE ME!!" She yelped as she rushed for the lift, already packed with people. She shoved her way into the lift, her hands raised her awkwardly up in the air, trying to prevent her coffee from being squashed by the merciless office crowd. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she murmured, as she tried desperately to keep her balance with those hands straight up in the air, her stern black-rimmed spectacles sat crooked on her nose. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, do watch out for my coffee!" she pleaded, shifting from one foot to another. Her eyes were glued to the moving numbers, _fifth floor, sixth floor_... gearing herself up for another mad rush as the lift reached the tenth floor. She took a deep breath and shoved herself out of the lift. "Excuse me!!" she exclaimed as she very unglamorously sidestepped her fellow workers and made a beeline for the office, the renowned law firm Douglas Chen and Partners.

"Here, coffee!" she said triumphantly, grabbing a cup of coffee and placing it on her colleague's table. "What? You're back only now? I've got to go for a meeting now... how am I supposed to drink this?" he said in annoyance, showing no sign of gratitude whatsoever. She furrowed her eyebrows apologetically. "I'm sorry, this cup's on me alright? I'm sorry!" she said sheepishly, moving on to the next table, instantly forgetting that she'd just been told off. "Linda," she chirped good-naturedly, "Latte, no sugar!" "Thanks," Linda said carelessly. "By the way, are you going to the photocopy room? Here, help me zap these documents as well." Linda shoved a file into her arms. "I need them by lunch." "Ok, lunch, lunch," the dowdy office girl acquiesed, totally oblivious to the commanding manner in which she had been treated. "Richard!" she turned to yet another colleague with yet another cup of coffee. "Oh, thanks, thanks," Richard said as she placed his coffee on the desk. "I'm sorry, my mom's sick today and I have to leave early. Could you..." "Sure, sure, no problem," she said cheerily, grabbing the documents from Richard, "I understand." "Thanks," Richard said in satisfaction, but not before sticking a post-it on her with instructions on what to do. "Do send my regards to your mom," she said, before moving off, trying to accomplish yet another errand. "Mary! Your coffee!" "Argh! Why are you so slow? Just buying a stupid cup of coffee takes you half a day! I nearly fell asleep waiting!" Mary grumbled, taking the coffee unceremoniously from her. "Quick, chop, chop, here's everything you have to do for me today! They're all written on these post-it notes.. remember, complete them before the day is over. Complete them, remember! Move faster now, chop chop, stop dallying already!"

--

I'm sure you have somebody like her around you - somebody who obviously isn't an errand girl, but nevertheless goes about doing other people's chores, somebody who is flooded with work herself but yet is afraid to reject anyone asking for help. She's so ordinary - looks wise, personality wise and even, _name wise_. Yes, meet _Chen Xinyi_ - the most common name around the wet market. Her existence is like a post-it note. She's _very_ convenient - once you're done with her, you can do away with her. She'll come when you need her, go when she's not needed, never taking up unnecessary space, never fighting back. Yes, she is post-it girl, Chen Xinyi. Her personality, to put it nicely, can be described as understanding and kind. Even if she's at a disadvantage, she'll never complain about it. _But_ if you look closely, she's nothing more than a coward - a coward who's so very frightened of rejecting others, so scared of offending them that even if she is on the losing end, she'll never utter a word in her own defence. She's somebody who is completely without a sense of self-worth, because you see, having no personality _is her personality_.

How did she become the way she is? To put it honestly, when she was nothing but a foetus many years ago, her existence was already one that was not welcomed...

_(flashback)_

"Boss, it's not like I'm buying this potion from you for my own health and benefit, come on, give me a better price!" Xi Shi (Xinyi's mother) bargained, thinking grudgingly of the little unwanted life in her body. "Don't be a bitch about this, Xi Shi," the vendor said unflinchingly. "Nobody in their right mind bargains when it comes to taking herbs to aid abortion." "Hey you're the one being a bitch about this. Don't you know me, Xi Shi? You well know that I have to raise a family, I can't afford this baby. Alright, alright, make it just twenty dollars cheaper." Xi Shi gave in grudgingly. 

"_No_-" "Yes, yes that's enough, quick," Xi Shi cut the vendor off, laying just the right amount of money - less twenty, on the table. Seeing no way out of this deadlock, the vendor sneakily removes a portion of the ingredients from the pack and hands it over to Xi Shi. Less money handed over logically meant a less effective potion. "Thanks, you're such a good man. Don't worry, if there's enough, I'll bring one bowl of home cooked dessert specially for you!" With that, she saunters out of the shop...

Confused? You see, before Xinyi's arrival, she already had two sisters. Her mother didn't want nor need another daughter and thought of all ways to get rid of her burgeoning baby bump. But because Xi Shi was such a cheapskate, in addition to the sneaky vendor's tactics, Chen Xinyi the foetus remained in tact. But even though she survived such a close shave, this did nothing to increase her value after her arrival into this world. At home, what she wore were always clothes that no longer fit her sisters, what she played with were always toys that her sisters were done playing with. Fortunately for her, though she appeared to be nothing more than an insignificant blade of grass, in her father's eyes, she was always his precious gem.

She remembers that her father would always hold her in his lap and read aloud not Snow White, not Sleeping Beauty, but her favourite story of all time, _Cinderella_. Cinderella remained her most beloved fairy tale because she was living the life of Cinderella herself. Deep down, she knew she'd never be as lucky as Cinderella had been, but her kind father would always remind her, "Cinderella was ordinary and was constantly bullied by many, but Prince Charming fell in love with her at first sight. Why did this happen? You see, Prince Charming was a very busy man and he needed a hardworking girl like Cinderella to help him. Xinyi, as long as you're willing to sacrifice, happiness will come knocking on your door. Daddy believes that one day, you'll become the most beautiful princess in the family." He would look up at her very seriously and tell her, "There's nothing wrong with being ordinary. Being ordinary is your strength. Don't ever give up. You'll definitely meet a prince who loves you and who'll ask you to dance. May I?" Her beloved Daddy would then bow low and ask for a dance, twirling her around, making her feel like the most special, the most beautiful princess in the world.

Her Dad was a good man, wasn't he? But you see, good people don't live long. Before Xinyi could let him see the princess that she would become, her father's time was already up.

--

_She had always been waiting for the prince who would look past her insignificant existence until two months ago..._

It was late at night and Xinyi was still working her way through the mountain of post-its all over her desk, staying back to look through the documents that weren't actually hers to check, but those that her colleagues handed over. The office was deserted and it seemed like everyone had left. "Wow, how adorable," someone remarked, breaking the silence pervading the office and causing Xinyi to turn around to look. She saw her colleague, Gu Chi, saunter confidently over towards her and lightly remove a post-it that had gotten tangled in Xinyi's hair. "If you have anything for me, all you need to do is write it down on a post-it and I'll see to it immediately," Xinyi informed him nervously, having never spoken to him in her life. Gu Chi stared at the post-it in his hands and commented, "This completely brings out your character. You post-it girls are just so cute." Xinyi's heart pounded wildly. What did he just say? Adorable post-it girls!! Did he mean... _me_? Oh heavens, this was the sought after prince from the sales department, Gu Chi, that was talking to her, somebody who had never looked her in the eye before, let alone spoken to her. She couldn't believe he was right here in front of her speaking to her!! He even said she was _just so cute_. Her heart skipped another beat and she could feel her cheeks warming. "Although I'm leaving the company today, if you're free in future, we can always meet up for a cup of coffee," he smiled charmingly, handing her a post-it with his number on it. "Bye," with that, he gathered his things and turned to leave. She daren't look at him until he walked away, she daren't believe this could be happening to her, to her! She was radiant with delight as she hugged the post-it he had left behind close to her. "Of course, we can always have coffee together," she murmured dreamily, almost dorkily. This was the first time someone saw her for herself. Could this be... _Could he be her destiny?_

Unfortunately for her, even though her Prince saw her, she had no idea how to behave like a proper princess. Every single day, she continued to battle with post-its that were scattered all over her desk as well as a never-ending pile of errands to run. It was yet another late night for her. Here she was, alone in the office with her solitary desk lamp illuminating the darkness, slowly examining each and every post-it and completing what was asked of her. Her phone rang, the ringing tone disrupting the silence of the office. "Gu Chi!" Xinyi exclaimed in horror as she scrambled to locate her phone. "Hi Gu Chi!" She put on her cheeriest voice. "Look at what time is it! Where are you?" he barked into the phone. "Why aren't you here yet!" "I'm still at the office working overtime," she informed softly and a little warily. "What? You're still in the office??" he exclaimed in disbelief and much annoyance. "No... I tried my very best to call you but I got your voice mail each time. I couldn't find you to tell you," she attempted to explain. "What? If you've got something on, can't you bloody leave a voice message for me? What are you, a pig?" He refused to budge. "I'm sorry... Please don't be angry, I'm sorry," she tried her best to coax him out of his anger. "I get it now... I'm just not as important to you as your work is –" "It's not like that, Gu Chi!" "It's fine, you don't to explain any longer. Work all you want, GOODBYE. " With that, he hung up on her. "Hello, hello..." she tried desperately to reach him, but all she got was the dial tone. Her heart sank and suddenly, it seemed as if all her hopes of a happy ending had disappeared with that call. She sniffed, feeling a lump in her throat, then laid her head down on her desk in despair, tears rolling down her face.

--

Christmas was coming, the season of miracles was coming. But why do I feel like a little bird that had been cast aside and forgotten by all miracles? Xinyi thought sadly as she strolled along the streets after work. Angel of Miracles, could you please send a miracle my way this season? Out of the blue she sneezed and she suddenly realised that little snowflakes were falling from the heavens. She heard exclamations of surprise and delight by people all around. "Xinyi... Chen Xinyi..." she heard someone calling her name. She turned to look. There was no one. She squinted at the lighted advertisement by the street. The voice seemed to be coming from that direction. She shrieked and backed away in shock as she leaned in to peer at the advertisement. Was she going mad? It appeared as if the model in the advertisement could move and talk and it seemed to be speaking to her... "Don't be afraid, I'm here to help," it said. Xinyi pressed her glasses to her face and stared in disbelief. "Help me?" she asked. "Yes, look at this!" the svelte model dressed in a sexy Santa costume pointed to the headline of a magazine. "18 ways to win back the heart of your lover," Xinyi read the headline aloud and shook her head in confusion. She wasn't getting it. "Here, take it," the model did the impossible. She reached out and passed the magazine to Xinyi. "Didn't you wish for a miracle to befall? Turn to page one hundred and sixty-three." Xinyi held the magazine in her hands and cautiously did as she was told, her hands shaking. "Enjoy a short holiday on board a luxurious cruise with your boyfriend...' she read. "Holiday??" she spluttered. "Yes, yes!" Santa's helper clapped her hands together in glee. "That's right, a holiday! I think what you two need is a chance to rekindle the flame and let the passion burn, in addition to a sexy gown and a romantic candlelit dinner. To hell with those never ending post-its! Give him a chance to love you!""But... but... if you go on holiday with your boyfriend... don't you have to... sleep together? My mum used to say that unmarried girls should never, never sleep with men..." she stammered. Santa's helper shook her head disapprovingly. "You must think carefully... a man's love for you disappears faster than Hallet's comet, unless you know how to grab the tail of a chance. Remember, you must grab every opportunity that comes your way!" With a snap of her finger, she disappeared.

"Ah-tishoo!" Xinyi sneezed yet again and all of a sudden, it stopped snowing. Xinyi looked around in bewilderment. What had just happened? Whether it was a dream or not, it seemed like she now had plan...

--

With a clean swish, Ji Cun Xi dived into the pool. His strokes were powerful and rhythmic. He covered the distance rapidly, reached the end of the pool in mere seconds, did a back flip and was off again.

"My god! This is unbelievable, Director. That's 52:18 seconds! Our director of the largest, most renowned soap company in Asia not only handles his work marvellously, he somehow manages to shine in the pool as well!" Anson, Ji Cun Xi's executive assistant gushed dramatically as Ji Cun Xi touched down on his final lap and got out of the water, stepping neatly into the robe held out for him by the help. "Director, why not I recommend you this year's Beijing Olympics – " "Anson, about what I asked you to do..." Ji Cun Xi cut him off brusquely. "Oh, Director, rest assure, your meticulously-planned two days-one night proposal cruise has all been prepared. The flowers as well as the tickets have all been sent to Miss Anna," Anson replied in satisfaction, trailing behind the director as he made his way out of the pool area. "Very good," Cun Xi acknowledged as he walked up the stairs leading out of the area. "Also," Anson added hastily, "The car's that'll bring you to Tsim Tsa Tsui harbour is already in the foyer awaiting your arrival. And following this, all we have to do is to wait for Miss Anna to go up the boat to meet you. Here..." Anson rattled on ever efficiently, holding up a velvet box triumphantly before him Cun Xi paused, looked at the elegant case and took it from Anson. He opened the box to examine its contents. "Director, it takes a meticulous man like you to have been able to design such a perfect, romantic cruise like this. It's hard to find a second man who burns with as much passion as you do. I believe Miss Anna will be captured by you forever," Anson sighed in that theatrical way of his as he imagined aloud the romantic love story that would play out between his employer and fiancé-to-be. Cun Xi chuckled with cocky satisfaction as he vaguely took in what Anson was going on about. He carefully held the ring contained in the box and vowed, "Anna, tonight on the boat, I'll make you mine completely." As he walked off, Cun Xi couldn't help smiling as he imagined how it would be.

--

"Woah! It's so beautiful, so majestic!" Xinyi exclaimed as both she and Gu Chi stood before the ship that they were about to board. "Gu Chi, don't you think so?" Xinyi turned to look at Gu Chi who had a look of deep boredom and dissatisfaction imprinted on his face. "What's wrong? Are you unhappy?" she asked in dismay. "I'm definitely not a loser who will spend a woman's money. If it wasn't for you insisting on using your credit card to obtain that discount, I would never have used your money!" Gu Chi said dismissively as he looked down at Xinyi, dressed in her dorky, baggy, country-bumpkin outfit, cluttered with a hideous tote bag and dragging her luggage behind her. "I know that, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I compelled you to do what you were unwilling to do," Xinyi apologised profusely. "But since we're here already, let's not dwell on these unhappy issues. Let us both spend these two days on the ship blissfully, alright?" she asked shyly, as she thought of the time they were going to spend together. "Whether I'll be happy or not, I'll only find out after we get in bed together," Gu Chi muttered under his breath. "Get in bed?" Xinyi asked, feeling her face grow red. Gu Chi caught himself just in time and swiftly amended, without missing a beat, "I mean get on the ship together." "Me? I'll never sleep with you," he thought spitefully to himself, unaware that he had just voiced his thoughts aloud. "Huh?" Xinyi asked in confusion. And at this point, Gu Chi hurriedly tried to cover his tracks. "No, baby, I meant... I know you're not that kind of girl. I've always respected you, haven't I? Haven't I?" "Yes, yes, definitely." On being prodded, Xinyi replied hastily.

"Actually, I've put much thought into it. I'm prepared to take the next step with you. If you think it's okay, I can give myself to you completely. And I mean _completely_." Xinyi mumbled, her head bent low in embarrassment. But Gu Chi didn't quite see her. Instead, his eyes wandered to an older woman strutting confidently down the aisle, a hips swaying seductively. She noticed the attention that Gu Chi was paying her and was basking in it. She glanced sideways at him and winked discreetly, her curly hair covering the side of her face. "ATICHOO!" Gu Chi was jolted back to his oblivious partner when she suddenly let out the most horrifying sneeze. "Why did you sneeze in my face?" he accused angrily. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed apologetically and immediately leaned forward to dab at his face, to rid his face of whatever germs she might have passed on. "Are you out to pass that cold to me!" Gu Chi didn't let up. "No, no, I'm sorry! I have a feeling it's because I caught a cold wandering out in the streets last night... but I'm okay! I bought myself pills for colds. I'll take it when we get on the ship, alright?" Xinyi tried desperately to make it up to Gu Chi. Seeing an opportunity in the midst, Gu Chi immediately acquiesced. "I think you need to keep your distance away from me now, so that you don't pass this horrid cold to me. Here, why not I go up the ship and check out the programmes in store first and we'll go for them together later? Meanwhile, you should go back to our room to rest. I'll see you later." "Alright," Xinyi nodded appreciatively. "But do come back quick." "Of course," Gu Chi purred. "I'm off." "Yes, yes. Be careful." Xinyi said, as she watched Gu Chi go. Gu Chi turned around to send her a flying kiss before he left, unbeknownst to the silly girl, to catch up with one particularly seductive older woman.

--

"Please ensure that everything is arranged, Captain. On this trip, our director plans to propose to Miss Anna and we cannot allow for any accidents," Anson instructed the ship captain as he and Ji Cun Xi made their way into the grand ship. "Don't worry," the captain, who had come to receive the director personally, assured Anson, "we will proceed as planned. Even the fireworks for the successful proposal has been prepared." "That's great," Anson gave a nod of satisfaction, failing to notice that a dowdy looking bespectacled girl was backing her way into Ji Cun Xi, her luggage and bags in tow. "Ah!" she yelped, as she collided into the director, her arms flailing ungracefully and her black-rimmed spectacles dropping to the floor. The director reacted instinctively and stepped up to catch her in his arms, stepping on her glasses and crushing them in the process.

In that split-second, Xinyi squinted up to gaze at the stranger who held her in his arms. What was this feeling that had overcome her? "_The prince of my dreams_," she realised as she looked into his eyes, her vision blurry. "Please look where you're going," her prince ordered grumpily, instantly jolting her from her romantic reverie. "Don't dump your glasses on the ground next time." He removed his polished leather shoe from her glasses and she suddenly caught the sickening shattering of the frames. She stared, speechless, at his back as he walked away, his entourage behind him. "I... I'm sorry," she mumbled and stared at her broken spectacles in dismay.

--

"Dad, look, Ji Cun Xi has boarded the ship," a short, squinty-eyed man rubbed his hands gleefully, watching Director Ji step foot on the ship. "Qiqi, proceed according to plan. This time, we will let Ji Cun Xi know that even though our factory is now under his control, our pride is still in our own hands!" the older man sneered, as he boarded the ship in anticipation.

--

"Director, this is the honeymoon suite that you have booked." The Captain let Ji Cun Xi and Anson into a lavishly designed suite.

--

"Room 1006," Xinyi pushed her glasses clumsily against her nose and squinted to read the label. "Yes, this is it," she muttered to herself, inserting the card key into the slot and pushing open the door. "Woah," she marvelled, as she lugged her baggage into the room, taking in the neat, well-kept interior. The oblivious girl set about transforming the room into a cosy love nest, in anticipation of Gu Chi's return.

--

"You'll definitely succeed this time," Anson injected confidently. "Just look at how much effort you've put into this entire outing. Once Miss Anna gets on this ship, this room, get her onto the bed and make passionate love to her. Sow your seed in her, trap her with your children, then she'll be yours _forever_. I'm sure Chairman Ji would jump for joy at the thought of bouncing grandchildren." Anson let out a lecherous laugh. Ji Cun Xi rolled his eyes. "If this tactic was useful, I'd have used it long ago." He sighed. "Ballet is everything to Anna. Keeping her figure in shape is part and parcel of her work. She has no inclination whatsoever to have babies and this is exactly why she isn't ready to marry me."

"Don't you worry, you'll definitely succeed this time," Anson assured his boss. "Just look, a luxurious cruise, good wine, such impossibly romantic atmosphere..." Anson wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Stop being such a gentleman and go all out... Pull all the stops... Here's good luck to you tonight... Land a touchdown, won't you?" Anson gave Director Ji an encouraging pat of the shoulder. "My help ends here. Everything else is left to you. I'll be waiting for you good news on shore."

--

In her room, all alone, Xinyi held the leopard skin negligee to her body and giggled to herself shyly. "This will probably come in handy tonight..."

_At the same time..._

In nervous anticipation of his girlfriend's arrival, Director Ji decided to go through the motions once through. He got down on one bended knee and holding the ring carefully in one hand, practised, "Anna, I love everything about you, Would you marry me?"

_And at exactly the same moment..._

"I do..." Xinyi sighed dramatically, "_Gu Chi_. I am willing to give you my everything...ATISHOO!" She couldn't hold back the horrifying sneeze. It jolted her out of her reverie. "This will not do," she thought to herself, "I really caught a cold. No, I cannot let this silly cold wreck this precious love trip, the trip that could potentially salvage everything between Gu Chi and I." On that thought, Xinyi fished about for the pills she had bought earlier. There they were... "Warning: A small percentage of users may experience drowsiness or dizziness after consumption," Xinyi read the instructions aloud. "A small percentage... Hmmm... That probably doesn't affect me," she thought, shrugging as she popped a pill into her mouth.

--

Anna sat in the taxi, examining the ticket she held in her hands. Her mind drifted back to three hours before where she'd been at what was the most important audition of her life...

She had danced her heart out and received rousing applause from the panel of judges...

Her agent ran towards her in excitement, "That was fantastic, Anna!" he exclaimed. "That fouette was mesmerising. Your landing and that conclusion was just perfect. The role of the Black Swan can be nobody but yours." Anna sighed in resignation. "It doesn't matter how well Odie dances, does it? The real lead is the Odette, the White Swan." "Now, now, that agent from New York Royal has his eyes glued to your every move since the music started. You're definitely his first choice. The chance of clinching the role of Odette is really great," her agent reminded her, his tone hopeful. Then, he thrust a bouquet of flowers and a note in her hands, "Here, this is from Mr. Ji."

Anna removed the note from the envelope, on which was written lovingly, "Anna, take a sniff, recognise the fragrance of La Romanee Conti? This is the bottle wine we ordered after watching your beloved Swan Lake together for the very first time. If you're willing to be the Odette in my heart, meet me on the ship. I promise I'll give you an unforgettable time on board the ship."

The agent from New York Royal broke her train of thoughts. "Anna," he said, "I have the contract and plane tickets to New York. This is the last chance. We'll really hope you'll reconsider." "I'm sorry. I've told you many times. I won't sign the contract unless I can play Odette," Anna reiterated her stance, her expression resolute. "Anna, won't you reconsider? Performing at the Lincoln Centre is every dancer's dream. Besides, this is only a two-year contract. Why insist on playing Odette?" her agent interjected. The agent from New York Royal did not give up just yet. "Anna, you know there's never been an Asian play Odette at the Lincoln Centre before. Play Odie, and then, if they love it, we'll reconsider the opportunity to play Odette."

Anna looked down at the note, the familiar fragrance lingering in the air. "I won't go if I can't do Odette. Rather than going to New York for a supporting role, I'd rather stay by my boyfriend and be his leading woman. I've let him down too many times. I can't give him up again. Thank you." Anna reached over to retrieve the bouquet from her agent, walked down the stage and shut the door behind her without looking back...

"After so much hard work, the role of Odette still evades you. Anna Shi, looks like you're destined to stay by Cun Xi's side," Anna sighed, staring down at the ticket. "Miss, we've arrived at Tsim Tsa Tsui Harbour," the cab driver informed her, as the taxi slowed to a halt. "That'll be TW100, thanks." Anna was reaching into her purse for cash when her phone rang. "Sorry." She looked to see who was calling and smiled, "Hello."

"Miss. Anna Shi, you once stood me up at the Paris airport five times, at New York Central twice and would this be the first time at Tsim Tsai Tsui Harbour?" Ji Cun Xi joked as he stood on deck, mobile phone in one hand. "The weather's just perfect today. Wouldn't it be a waste if I didn't appear?" Anna replied, smiling. "You're at the harbour?" Cun Xi asked, elation creeping into his voice. "Not going to New York anymore?" "Hmm... The swan's decided to stop flying..." "Then quick, land by my side right now." "But you must know, I'm staying by your side on conditions..." "I know, I won't stop you from dancing, I won't force you to have kids and I won't let my grandmother interfere with your life. Are you at ease now?" Cun Xi acquiesced knowingly. "Okay," Anna agreed. "Await my arrival in Room 1009. Bye." Cun Xi hung up and turned to face the sea, the sea breeze ruffling his hair. Everything was perfect.

Anna hung up and paid the cab driver. Grabbing her tote bag, she was about to step out of the cab when her phone rang once again. "Anna," the familiar voice of her agent rang out. "I'm telling you! Odette, Odette! It's Odette! New York's finally agreed to give you the part of Odette. You will be the first Asian ever to perform the part of the White Swan at the Lincoln Centre. There's no change alright? The flight's for tomorrow, 3PM, okay?" "I..." "Anna, are you listening? Where are you?"

"_Your attention, please. This is the final call. Passengers, now boarding, please."_ The public announcement system chimed out.

Anna hung up. "Miss, are you alright?" the taxi driver inquired. "No, I'm okay," Anna replied distractedly, her mind in a complete whirl...

--

The horn sounded repeatedly as the ship set sail...

"You're here on board this luxurious cruise as well? Ji Cun Xi," the pair of father and son ruffians approached Cun Xi while he was at the bar on the deck for a drink. "You didn't imagine we would follow you all the way from Ginger Island to Hong Kong, did you?" The older of the two cackled. "Return our factory to us!" he demanded.

"Not you two again?" Ji Cun Xi asked in resignation. "Are you two done resisting? The court has ordered for that tiny factory of yours to be sold to me." "It's okay that you've bought the factory, but why, why did you fire every single one of my workers!" the older ruffian demanded to know, his voice filled with agitation. "You are well aware that 70 of the people on Ginger Island are employed by our factory, their livelihood hinging entirely on the planting of ginger, the washing of ginger and the sticking of labels on the manufactured products! By closing down the factory so mercilessly, aren't you sticking them with a death note?"

"Why can't you understand? The reason behind the failure of your factory lies in the fact that you stubbornly refuse to modernise your processes, insisting on using manual labour instead of machines, leading to losses suffered and the collapse of the factory. Now that I'm taking over operations, you are not only absolved of all the debts you owe to the bank, you've also gotten yourselves rid of a burden. I do not and cannot understand how you can come crying to me now." Ji Cun Xi made his point, in that ruthless, methodical way of his when discussing business.

"You're taking over our factory just to lay hands on our Anti-Balding recipe, aren't you! You've no intention to carry on factory operations at all!" The younger of the two ruffians slammed his hand on the bar top angrily.

"You're right," Ji Cun Xi stood up. "I want your recipe. With that homemade recipe, Magic Clean can potentially dominate the shampoo market for bald men. Now that I've got what I want, what you two have to do now is to go back and retrench those workers. As for that lousy factory of yours, I'll shut it down officially after two weeks."

The pair of father and son looked at Ji Cun Xi in disbelief and dragged him back. Then, in a 180 degree turn, they completely caved in. "Director! I'm begging you, leave us a life line." "You..." Ji Cun Xi exclaimed, taken aback...

--

Xinyi made her wobbly way onto the deck in search of Gu Chi.

"This life line of yours tells me you'll be meeting the love of your life today," Gu Chi purred, holding the older woman's hands lovingly. "Really?" she asked seductively, enjoying the attention of the younger man.

Xinyi took in the sight before her and walked up to them, her face disgruntled. "Gu Chi," she called. "Don't disturb," Gu Chi murmured distractedly, unaware that it was Xinyi who stood beside him, watching. "What are you doing?" Xinyi asked, bewildered, as Gu Chi continued to stroke the other woman's hands. Realising who was before him, Gu Chi instinctively let go of the woman's hands. "Wait for me." The older woman nodded understandingly.

Gu Chi led Xinyi aside. "Who is she?" Xinyi asked indignantly. "Oh her!" Gu Chi exclaimed. "She was somebody I got to know on the deck. We were just randomly chatting!" "But I just saw your hand and her hand..." "I... Oh that's because she sprained her wrist earlier... I was just examining her wrist... It's nothing... What, are you doubting me?" Gu Chi turned the tables on her. "No!" Xinyi clarified, aghast. "It's not like that... It's probably because I just took those pills and I'm feeling really dizzy." "Dizzy! If you're feeling dizzy, then you really ought to go back to the room for a rest. Why are you up and about for?" Gu Chi jumped at the chance to spend time apart from this fashion train wreck. "No... Didn't you tell me earlier that you'd check out all the fun things there are to do on board and bring me there?"

Gu Chi remembered the fib he had told off hand to get her off his back. "Oh yes! That... You wouldn't believe the number of attractions there are on board... but all of those need money, and... I've no money, unless... you're willing to loan me that credit card of yours..."

"I've already spent a bomb upgrading our room, so I..." Xinyi hesitated. "So... I get it now. Didn't you say this trip was a reigniting of our love.. at the rate things are going, we'll..." Gu Chi sniggered. "Don't be like that... Alright, alright..." she reached into her pocket for her credit card. "Maybe it's best to be spontaneous, now that we're here. Here, this is for you. Let's go for a sumptuous meal tonight okay?" Gu Chi smiled greedily as he laid hands on her credit card. "Okay... I agree... Let's go for that big meal tonight. You're so generous, baby. I won't let you down. Oh, right, you said you felt dizzy. Why don't you go back to the room to take a nap? I want to see a radiant new you tonight and enjoy a lovely night together." Gu Chi whipped out whatever charm he had in him and gave Xinyi a peck on the head. Xinyi's silly little heart sang for joy. "Alright, I'm going back now, I'll see you later," she reminded him shyly, holding on to the railings as she walked. This dizziness was overwhelming her...

--

"Please, let go of me, alright!" Cun Xi exclaimed, trying to shrug of the two big men who had were by now creating a spectacle of themselves, resting their heads on his shoulders, pleading for leniency. "Stop pleading with me. Let go, now. Quit it already," he stood by his stand. "This method won't work." "Director Ji!" Father and son cried in the most pitiful voices they could muster. "If you think this is going to work, then you're so wrong. I'm going to call my assistant right now and have him send men to tear down that factory tomorrow!" Cun Xi shrugged those two good-for-nothings off and stood up to make the call.

Father and son looked at each other nervously. Now that Ji Cun Xi had his back turned, this was it – the perfect opportunity. "Director Ji!" the father stepped up front, continuing to use that annoyingly pitiful voice, as his son stayed in the background, emptying the contents of a packet into the Director's drink that he had left on the table. "Just give us some time! A little time will do!"

"Alright!" Ji Cun Xi gave up. "But you must promise me, at the next agreed date, every worker must have been dismissed." "Of course! Of course!" Both immediately responded. "I thank you, Director, for your benevolence. Let's drink up to bury the hatchet and render all our disagreements water under the bridge!" the son proffered a drink to the Director. Ji Cun Xi looked at the drink questioningly. "Alright, let me drink up first," the father said, anxious to assure the director. He grabbed the uncontaminated drink from his son and took a gulp. "There, there, see, I'm drinking up!" Cun Xi took the drink from the son and was about to bring the cup to his mouth when...

_He paused_, "I hope this is the last time I have to change my stand." "Of course, of course," those ruffians nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Here, cheers!" they chorused, and watched in glee, as Ji Cun Xi drank up in one entire gulp. "Bravo! How well you can hold your liquor!" they exclaimed, patting the director on the back. "We'll see you!" they said, as they watched the very disgruntled Ji Cun Xi make his way back...

"Did you put enough into his drink?" the father enquired softly as Ji Cun Xi walked further away. "Rest assure, Dad. This is the last resort that Ji Cun Xi forced us into using... Ginger Island's very own Dragon in Bed potion, of which not a single person, till this day, has been able to withstand its potency. Ji Cun Xi could never have imagined that my wife's friend's boyfriend's platoon mate is an attendant on this very cruise with the keys to every single room..." the son schemed deviously.

"Wait till we get that foreign girl to get herself into the Director's room... that'll be when the show begins... Heheheheh..."

--

Following the plan, the attendant made his way to Room 1009 and unlocked the door... But wait, this door just wouldn't budge... He pushed and pushed and slammed the door hard... Uh-huh, now it's open... Unbeknownst to him, the '9' in the 1009 had, in all the force that had been applied, shifted around to form the a '6'... Ji Cun Xi's room door now read "1006"... The attendant walked away, leaving the door slightly ajar, his mission accomplished...

--

Xinyi made her groggy way back towards her room, leaning against the wall for balance, not seeing where she was going. She was so dizzy that she landed in a heap on the floor. She pulled herself up only to find that she was standing just outside her room... "1..0...0...6" she recited to herself, trying desperately to clear her mind. "Yes, this should be it." She let herself into the room, failing to notice that it wasn't locked. She felt her way towards the bed...

--

"Okay, Dad, I just got the call. Everything's going according to plan... in just a few minutes, Ji Cun Xi will become as hungry as a big killer shark. Heheheh..." Both ruffians rubbed their hands in glee, counting the moments before Ji Cun Xi landed himself in hot soup.

--

Something was very wrong and Cun Xi had no idea what. Why couldn't he walk straight? Why was he mind so cloudy? He shook his head to clear it but his vision remained a blur. Feeling warm, he began to unbutton his shirt, as he made his way back towards his room instinctively. On reaching his room, he inserted his card key into the slot and pushed the door open as he heard a click. The room was dark. But he could tell there was someone on the bed. _"Anna."_

"Hmmm. You're back."

"I'm back. Thank you for spending time with me onboard this ship."

"I am determined to make this work as well. I swear, I won't neglect you for my work ever again."

Cun Xi joined her on the bed, his mouth found its way to the side of her face.

"No... We can't... not yet. I haven't put on my new leopard skin negligee..."

"I can't wait anymore. My whole body's so warm... I want to be with you forever..."

And with that... _things happened_.

--

The two ruffians from Ginger Island made themselves comfortable outside Room 1009. "10 minutes – we'll give them 10 minutes. After 10 minutes, we'll storm into the room, catch him unaware and take the necessary pictures..."

Xinyi felt safe in those arms. When she attempted to move away, he pulled her towards him. "Don't move," he murmured. "I won't let you go again."

"I never knew how important I was to you."

Cun Xi reached for the ring he had placed on the bedside table. "Here, give me your hand."

Xinyi looked down at the ring. "This is..."

Cun Xi slipped the ring into her finger. "I've finally captured you. This ring not only symbolises your place in my heart, it signifies my desire to take care of you for the rest of your life. I want to spend every day ahead with you by my side."

Xinyi stared at the ring she now wore, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading all over her. "I love you, Gu Chi," she said, never meaning it more than she did now.

"I love you, Anna." Cun Xi responded.

This was followed by a sickening silence.

"Who is _Gu Chi_?"

"Who's _Anna_?"

Cun Xi reached over and switched on the light. He looked down at the girl in his arms...

"AHHHHHHH!"

Each jumped as far away as possible from the other.

"Don't look! You!" Cun Xi wrapped himself with a blanket.

"Who are you!" they yelped in unison.

Xinyi hastily grabbed her spectacles from the bedside table. Cun Xi leaned in to take a better look at this stranger of a girl.

"It's you!" Both yelled.

"Stop parroting me!" Cun Xi muttered.

At this very moment, two ruffians barged into the room, pushing Ji Cun Xi onto the bed, and snapping away at the scene before them.

"Stop it! Stop taking!"

"Go ahead, take as many as possible!" the father ruffian ordered. "Ji Cun Xi, we gave you a chance. You were the one who refused to spare us... Now don't blame us for taking our revenge. If you don't agree to our conditions, be prepared to find these pictures in the headlines tomorrow!"

"You framed me!" Ji Cun Xi pointed at them furiously, from his awkward position on the bed.

"So what if we did?" The younger of the ruffians chuckled. "Now, let me introduce you to this lovely girl from Indonesia..."

His face paled when he caught sight of who it was on the bed with Ji Cun Xi.

"XINYI??"

"What are you doing in Ji Cun Xi's bed?" they asked, horrified.

Ji Cun Xi looked at both parties. "So you know each other!" He turned to look at Xinyi, his expression thunderous. "How are they related to you?"

Xinyi was flabbergasted. "That... that is my brother-in-law. And that... is his dad."

"This is so NOT the time for introductions alright!" Both ruffians rushed to protect Xinyi. "Stop looking at her!" They shielded her from Ji Cun Xi's view, as they guided her into the washroom.

--

_In the washroom..._

"Xinyi, explain! What were you doing in Ji Cun Xi's bed?" The father ruffian demanded to know.

" I don't know!" Xinyi cried, the thick blanket wrapped around her. She paused, pushed her glasses against her nose. It suddenly struck her. "What are you doing on this ship with brother-in-law? Did my sis come along?"

"Your sis doesn't know we're here!"

Meanwhile, Xinyi's brother-in-law was busy locating the Indonesian woman who was supposed to have been the one in Ji Cun Xi's bed... He was horrified to find out that she had failed to keep the appointment.

At this moment, Ji Cun Xi kicked open the door of the washroom. "That's them! Have both of them arrested!" He instructed security.

"Argh! AHH! We're not bad people!" Both of them struggled as they were dragged out of the room...

"Get the film back!" Ji Cun Xi ordered.

"Brother-in-law! Come back! AH!" Xinyi cried in exasperation...

"We're really not baddies! That man! He wasn't wearing any clothes.. He's the real baddie!" Both of them created a spectacle as they ran out onto the deck, evading the security guards, who were trying to grab the camera from their hands. "Dad, catch it!" Qiqi, the younger of the ruffians, shouted as he threw the camera towards his Dad.

His dad watched in horror as the camera landed in a neat splash in the sea. "My camera! My new camera!" he cried, as he was dragged away by the authorities...

--

"Director, those two ruffians have been captured. The camera has landed in the sea and all has been destroyed." The ship official reported back to Ji Cun Xi in his room, his head hung low. "We're very sorry about the lapse in security. But rest assure, Director, this will not be publicised. Meanwhile, we're more than willing to compensate for any damages for inflictino of any emotional losses."

Ji Cun Xi looked extremely dissatisfied. "I no longer want to hear any explanations. I just want you to know that if this gets out, you'll not only be accounting to me, you'll be seeing my lawyer. Get out!"

Cun Xi walked towards Xinyi, who was by now sitting on the bed, clutching the blanket, covering whatever modesty there was left of her. "You all planned it all didn't you? While those two were negotiating with me on the bar by the deck, you took the chance to plant yourself in my room, didn't you!" He accused, not letting up at all.

"Your room! _Isn't this my room?_ 1006. See for yourself!"

Cun Xi walked over the door to inspect the label and disovered the faulty '9' that had inverted to form a '6'. He threw the number on the groud in disgust.

"Whatever it is, how could you have opened the door to my room!"

"I have no idea. I have no clue how I could have walked into the wrong room! It must be the pills I took.. I was so dizzy... I pushed on the door lightly and somehow, it opened!"

"Stop putting up this innocent act. How can there be something so ridiculously coincidental?" Ji Cun Xi stood with folded arms, glaring down at Xinyi menacingly.

"It's true!" Xinyi didn't know what else to say or how to explain herself. "It was my first time... How could I have..." Her voice quivered, tears that she had desperately tried to contain flowing freely down her face.

Cun Xi paused momentarily, not knowing what to feel. "Just tell them... if they're thinking of hurting me with those lousy tricks... that's too naive of them!"

Xinyi turned to look at him, a flabbergasted look on her face. "What hurt have _you _suffered? It was you who had been taking advantage of me!"

"Taking advantage?" Cun Xi sneered. "Take a look at yourself, won't you? What right do you have in reprimanding me when you so easily sell yourself for money!"

"I did not! I'm not that type of person!" Having nothing more to say, she clutched the blanket towards her even more tightly and waddled her way to her room opposite...

--

_She opened the door only to find..._

Gu Chi and another woman half-dressed, lying on top of each other. "What are you doing!" Xinyi screamed. This was impossible. Her horrible day had taken a turn for the worse.

Gu Chi immediately got up. "It's nothing... her waist was injured so I was just helping her rub..."

"Then why is she in my negligee!"

"Oh that, that's because the black evening gown she was wearing was too tight..."

Gu Chi looked slightly uneasy. Then, he caught sight of Xinyi herself, cloaked only in a blanket.

"Here you are accusing me when you're dressed only in a blanket yourself. Where are your clothes?"

As if on cue, Cun Xi let himself into the room "Here, your clothes. Take them back."

Gu Chi took in the situation, Cun Xi in his robe and all...

Xinyi closed her eyes in despair, misery written all over her face.

The older woman, the third party to all that was happening, chuckled knowingly. "Gu Chi, looks like the joke is on _you_. This gullible, pure girl you were telling me about isn't so pure after all.."

"Save your rubbish!" Xinyi spoke up, offended. "I'm different from you!"

"Hey! Why are you raising your voice at Rebecca! Chen Xinyi, I didn't expect you to be this type of a girl. Here I was _checking Rebecca's waist for her_, there you were fooling around with another man."

"Things aren't what you think they are. I took those pills and I got really dizzy.. Didn't you tell me to take a rest? I remembered going into 1006.. I have no clue how I ended up in 1009 -" "Alright, enough already!" Gu Chi sneered.

--

_Standing at a side, taking it all in, it dawned on Cun Xi that maybe this silly girl really had no idea she had walked into the wrong room..._

"Get out!" Gu Chi yelled. "Chen Xinyi, I don't ever want to see you again."

"What right do you have to reprimand her when you yourself are fooling around!" Cun Xi could no longer stand aside doing nothing.

"Oh," Gu Chi responded, "What right do _you_ have to reprimand me when _you _were the one who was fooling around with my girl?" Cun Xi shoved the bastard of a man.

"I spent so much money, so much effort on this cruise and you... you brought another woman to the room, on my bed... and now you speak to me like that..." Xinyi held the blanket close to her, willing herself not to cry.

"Let me tell you honestly once and for all... I wanted to break up with you long ago. You know why? _You are just too stupid._ Everyone knows I'm not in love with you but everytime I try to tell you that, you just don't get it. _Do you know just how stupid you've been?"_ Gu CHi wandered over to the bed, carressing Rebecca lovingly, his every word like a stab in Xinyi's fragile heart.

"But... but didn't you always say... post-it girls like me were adorable?" Xinyi asked, her voice shaking. Everything she knew, everything she believed about Gu Chi had turned out to be a lie.

"Hah! You just didn't get it did you? I said I didn't want you to cook because your cooking is just disgusting. I said I wanted you to come over to my place only for you to pay my water bills or perhaps to clean my bathroom. Speaking of bathrooms, do you know why I keep going to the bathrooms whenever I'm with you? That's because I've got to escape from you, I've got to talk to so many of the other girls out there waiting for me. I haven't got time for you."

"ISomewhere deep down.. I knew... I guessed... that you may not actually like me... but my Dad used to say..."

"Ah, there you go about you dad again. It's always about your dad. If your dad were so marvellous, he wouldn't have produced such _a stupid thing_ like you. He must have been even stupider than you are -"

"You take that back! _Don't you dare say that about my Dad!"_ Xinyi mustered whatever she had left inside her and yelled at him with all the pent up anger, frustration in her.

"Hey, hey, what is this, a soap opera? Gu Chi has made it clear to you, hasn't he? Are those your luggage? Take it and scram." Rebecca ordered, sprawled out lazily on Xinyi's bed.

Gu Chi held out Xinyi's bags. When she reached for it, he threw it a distance away.

"Hey, don't you think you've gone overboard!" Cun Xi stepped in, outraged at the humiliating treatment that Xinyi was receiving.

Xinyi had nothing more to say. She grabbed her clothes from Cun Xi's hands and fled from the room, the shame, the humiliation.

--

At this moment, Cun Xi's phone beeped. It was a message from Anna... "_Cun Xi, I'm sorry. The offer to play Odette was too irresistible. Just give me two years and I'll be by your side, I promise."_

Cun Xi's heart sank and he pushed Gu Chi away roughly as he stormed out of the room.

--

On the deck, the view was perfect, the sea breeze was cooling and the atmosphere was one that was completely relaxing. Too bad Xinyi didn't feel this way. She leaned on the railings and stared out into the vast ocean before her, her mind in a jumble. "BEEP!" Something vibrated. Xinyi jumped. It was her mobile phone. She hastily fished it from her pocket. The screen flashed, signalling a message from her credit card company. Surprised, she clicked on it to read the full message. Her horror grew with each word that she read... What?! Gu Chi had maxed out her credit card! Like stepping all over her dignity wasn't enough, he had to go spend her al of her hard-earned money as well. That's 20,000 wiped clean. "Argh!" Xinyi cried, flinging her hands in frustration. Her grip on her phone loosened, it fell into the sea, bobbing on the surface of the water. Xinyi leaned out to try to retrieve it...

--

The sea breeze seemed to have a calming effect on Ji Cun Xi, but it didn't do enough to soothe away the frustration that he felt at Anna's absence. It felt worst with each new time that she stood him up. Suddenly, somehow, out of the corner of his eye, he caught side of the girl, that dowdy, mousy girl who had been in bed with him, who had been mercilessly humiliated by her boyfriend, trying to... There was no time to wait.

"What are you doing!" Cun Xi rushed over to her side and grabbed her away from the railings. They fell in a heap on the floor of the deck. "Just what are you doing! You don't have to kill yourself just because you fell out of love!" He exclaimed incredulously. "My 20,000 is gone, my mobile phone is gone, my prince is gone, my precious first experience is gone... Gone, gone, everything's gone!" she cried, as if all the wind had been knocked out of her. "I've tried so hard, I've done so much, just where have I gone wrong? Why did he still tear me apart like a stupid sticky note!" she cried, heaving great, wrenching sobs. Cun Xi sat behind her, watching her. "What's a sticky note? Why are you like one?"

"A sticky note is something that's available anytime you need it, something that can be easily done away with when you no longer need it. It can be torn away easily, leaving no trace and so easy to forget. And I'm just this sort of sticky note girl." Xinyi explained through her tears, wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

"Eh, I think you're blind even without that glasses of yours. What did you ever see in a guy like him?" Cun Xi looked at her sobbing away and sighed. He reached into his pocket for his handkerchief. "Here, wipe your face."

Xinyi took it from him blindly. She wiped her face with it and blew her nose loudly. And unglamorously so.

"I paid for the room, I bought the cruise tickets, I even spread rose petals on the bed for a touch of romance. But I now no longer have a room to return to. I really hope the two of them will feel a little bad about it."

Cun Xi looked at her in disbelief. Outraged, he got up from where he had landed and demanded to know, "Hey, why are you so stupid? They've shown you just what they are capable of... How could you for a moment believe they'll feel bad about it? I think your brain needs more mending than your broken glasses!"

"What... Are you always so ill-tempered or did something happen to land you in such a grouchy mood?" Xinyi asked, dabbing away at her tears.

"What. Did what I say tell you in any way that I am unhappy?" Cun Xi snapped.

"Why of course. Every word that has come out of your mouth has an edge to it." Xinyi caught herself as she remembered what had taken place between them. Softening her tone, she asked, "Is it because your girlfriend found out about what happened between us? You quarrelled with her, didn't you?"

"Forget it, quit talking about it!"

"If... if you need me to explain things to her..."

"There is no need for explanations!"

"But I really feel that..."

"There is no need for explanations. Anna didn't even get on the ship. I was dumped, I'm angry, is this enough!" Cun Xi lost it and blew his top at her.

Her lip quivered, as if she was on the verge of another bout of tears. She looked down. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

"What's wrong with you!" Cun Xi asked incredulously. "Why are you apologising for that! I snapped at you!"

"I just don't get it. I don't get how people who hurt us can walk away without a care, leaving people like us feeling crushed and sorry for ourselves. What kind of a world is this! " He let out a shout to vent his frustration.

"This world's like that..." Xinyi said, staring into the distance, her expression glum. "I've long gotten used to it."

Cun Xi looked at her, downtrodden and depressed. He grabbed her by the hand, on the spur of the moment. "Let's go," he announced.

"Where to!" Xinyi asked in alarm, shaking his hand away.

"No more sticky note today. Think super glue. Even if you get torn down, you take a layer of them with you... We'll let them heartless people know, we're not so easily bullied." With that, he grabbed her arm. "Let's go!"

"I don't want to... Let me go!" she yelped as he dragged her along.

"Why are you like that!" she whined.

"Let's go already!" he barked, blatantly ignoring her protests.

--

"We're going to get back at that boyfriend of yours." Cun Xi said in determination. "So we must be properly armed."

Xinyi pushed her glasses against her nose nervously, her eyes darting around to find out where exactly she was. Where was this place? It had racks and racks of the most beautiful dresses of every size and colour.

"I want her revamped, from head to toe. I want her to become the dream of every hot-blooded male." Ji Cun Xi ordered, in that commanding Director voice of his.

The stylist before him gazed at Xinyi in disdain. "Alright, I get it."

Xinyi clutched her hands together and looked at Cun Xi in distress. "Actually, I think I'm okay the way I am..."

Cun Xi glared at her and snatched her glasses from her face. "What's most not okay about you is this pair of wretched glasses!"

"Get her a pair of contact lenses." He turned to the stylist.

Xinyi gasped, tried to snatch her glasses back and promptly gave up.

Out of nowhere, a lady appeared and began pulling her somewhere. "Please... Please walk slowly! I can't see!" she yelped, her voice trailing as she was being led away.

Cun Xi crossed his arms, doubting they've got it in them to get her transformed.

--

_In the dressing room..._

"I don't care what you do... Please get yourself into this," the stylist tossed her a tiny looking corset, drawing the curtains around her. Xinyi gazed at the piece of cloth in her hands. "How am I going to squeeze myself into this..."

"Ahh!" Xinyi gasped, her eyes widening in horror each time they pulled violently on the drawstrings of the corset. "So tight?? No, no more please! I can't breathe! I'm gonna pop!"

_While Ji Cun Xi was leisurely browsing through the magazines in the waiting room..._

They ordered her to undress, get into a robe, lie down and then smeared something hot and sticky on her shins. "What! What are you doing now! AHHHHH!" she screeched as they stuck the ripped the wax out mercilessly... again and again... and again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ji Cun Xi looked up from his article. He thought he heard screams of the utmost agony.

_And there was more..._

They stretched her eye lids and popped the lenses into her eyes. She opened one eye and then the other. "Hey! It's pretty clear!" she discovered in amazement, in awe of her clear vision.

"Atishoo!" she sneezed as they powdered her face, added some blusher and drew her eyes.

And now for her hair...

--

She took a shaky step towards Ji Cun Xi. "I'm ready."

Cun Xi looked up from his magazine... and his eyes widened...

--

The casino on the ship was a hive of activity. "Hahahahah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, we won again," Gu Chi smirked, Rebecca by his side, as he reached out to gather the chips that he had won. "Woah, you're mighty lucky today, aren't you?" Rebecca purred, leaning her body against his seductively. Gu Chi chuckled with glee. "That's because I've my lucky goddess right beside me," he said sweetly, putting his arm around her...

The doors to the casino opened... And Ji Cun Xi walked in, a girl on his arm. She wasn't too tall, but her glass slippers gave her just enough height to complement his tall, lean frame. Her sparkly silver tube dress hugged her body and showed off the curves she didn't knew she had. She had lovely eyes that now no longer hid behind a dorky pair of black-rimmed spectacles. She looked stunning, but she was afraid. Heck, she didn't know she looked stunning. To her, she was still, well, her.

--

The Captain of the ship was there to greet his distinguished guest. Why, that girl at his arm... that must be Anna... The Captain was an astute man. He saw the sparkly ring on her finger and put two and two together. Wonderful. The Director must have succeeded in his proposal of marriage. "Quick, get ready the champagne and fireworks. Everyone get to your place and standby."

--

"Damn, we lost again!" the man glared at Gu Chi in irritation as he watched Gu Chi sweep his winnings from across the table. Then his expression changed as he looked up from the table. "Hey, who's that? Which heiress is she? She's quite a catch."

Xinyi made her wobbly way down the stairs, clinging on Ji Cun Xi's arm for dear life. Ji Cun Xi looked sleek and confident in his sharp white suit. But what struck her most about him was the determined expression on his face, like he was out to kill. "Relax. You're now the centre of everyone's attention. Hold your head high, take a deep breath and let that jerk see just how beautiful you are," he commanded. Xinyi looked up at him. She felt nervous but she strangely, she also never felt safer.

Gu Chi gazed at Xinyi as she made her way towards his table, as if he couldn't bear to tear his eyes off her. "Are you done staring!" Rebecca snapped, jolting him from his reverie.

"Mind if I join?" Ji Cun Xi asked on reaching the table. "This guy's got all the luck today. You'd better not join," the dealer warned, nodding towards Gu Chi, who had by now folded his arms cockily. "Oh?" Ji Cun Xi was not to be deterred. "I have a feeling his luck is about to run out."

"Hey, I'll give you my place. I don't want to go on losing." It was the perfect opportunity for Gu Chi's opponent to back out and he grabbed it.

Cun Xi nodded and made his way to that end of the table, Xinyi on his arm. He turned to look at her. "How big do you feel like playing today?"

Xinyi paused, nervous. "Hmm... 500 is good," she said, thinking of her very empty bank account.

Cun Xi nodded. "Alright then, we'll play 500 000 today." Xinyi's gazed at Cun Xi in horror but he was looking at Gu Chi straight in the eye, his head tilting ever so slightly, ever so challengingly.

"Woah Chen Xinyi, I see you caught a big fish," Gu Chi sneered from the other end of the table.

Xinyi turned to Cun Xi, disgruntled. "Hey, I've already lost 20,000 today. If we lose again today, I'm really going to jump off this ship."

Cun Xi shrugged. "I can't help it. I love the feeling of winning right from the start."

Rebecca rolled her eyes at Ji Cun Xi's arrogance. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch. We still don't know who'll end up sweeping the chips off this table."

"Who deals?" Cun Xi interjected.

"I will," the dealer nodded. "I don't want to miss this show."

--

_And so the game began..._

Two cards were dealt. One to be opened.

Gu Chi peered at his card and looked up in glee. "100 000." he threw his chips across the table.

"I'll follow," Cun Xi replied calmly.

Xinyi swallowed, her heart beginning to pick up speed.

The dealer dealt the next card. Cun Xi had a Jack and Queen of Clubs, but this was no match for Gu Chi's Ace of Diamond and a King of Spade.

Gu Chi grew confident. "Here's another 50 000."

Cun Xi folded and pushed his cards towards the centre of the table.

Rebecca cackled. "Rich heirs can only afford appearances... at the end of the day, they're nothing but losers. Thanks for your 100,000!"

Xinyi turned to Cun Xi in concern. "Hey, are you alright?"

Cun Xi chuckled, still confident. "That's but 1/5 my chips. Up till now, I'm still leading."

"Wow. Lady Luck's really shining on me today. Not only did I manage to rid myself of that stupid sticky note girl, I'm winning big at the casino," Gu Chi remarked snidely, reaching out for the chips.

_--_

_Round two began, followed by round three..._

Each time, Gu Chi's cards were too strong for Cun Xi to withstand. Again and again, Ji Cun Xi folded and lost chips. And every single time, Rebecca and Gu Chi laughed, made unkind remarks and just wouldn't give him a break. Xinyi shut her eyes in despair. What was happening? Things weren't supposed to turn out like that. Each time Cun Xi opened his cards, her heart sank.

But Ji Cun Xi remained composed as ever. He looked at her and nodded reassuringly. She tried to smile back but she couldn't muster it. Her nerves were too frayed.

_Round four, five and six followed... _

Nothing changed...

_And then it was time for round seven._

_The dealer dealt the first two cards._

Cun Xi opened the first card. An Ace of Hearts. Finally, Xinyi thought, clutching onto whatever sliver of hope was available.

Gu Chi got a Ten of Diamonds. He peered at the next card, and looked up in satisfaction. "Can I call you Mr. Fold? You're not going to fold again, are you?"

"At last, it's my turn to speak. I must make this loud and clear." Cun Xi stared at Gu Chi chillingly. "1 million."

Xinyi gasped loudly. She gaped at him, flabbergasted. What was he mad? Her hair was standing on an end. "1m? That's too much!" she whispered furiously in his ear.

Cun Xi smiled, flashing her his Ace of Hearts. "I'm confident that people who don't know how to appreciate sincerity and kindness will be punished. 1m, do you follow?"

Rebecca smirked. "Putting up a show again, aren't you? Any idiot will know you're lying. You can't scare me. We'll follow." She pushed her chips to the centre of the table. Gu Chi stared at her nervously. The stakes were higher than ever this time.

_The next card was dealt._

Cun Xi's was an Ace of Spade.

Gu Chi had a Jack of Diamonds.

Cun Xi turned to a jumpy Xinyi. "You don't look at the cards when you're playing. It's more important to look at the players themselves. As long as you remain confident and controlled, your cards will turn out splendid. It's my turn to talk again. Looks like the lucky goddess is standing at my side today." Cun Xi nodded at Xinyi. "It's too bad that others just don't know how to appreciate sincerity when they see it. Here's another million."

"Even if, by some miracle, you get your 4 Aces, you might not necessarily beat our Royal Flush." Rebecca rebutted, refusing to be written off. "We'll follow!" Gu Chi looked at her in distress. "Follow!" she repeated, determined.

_The third card was dealt._

An Ace of Clubs for Cun Xi.

An Ace of Diamonds for Rebecca.

Gu Chi and Rebecca sagged in relief. "I've got to give it to you," Gu Chi laughed. "Who knows? We might just have a Straight Flush."

"Thank God your Ace is with me. If my next card's a K, you're dead." Gu Chi taunted, his confidence growing. He threw in everything he had. "I am betting on my flush beating your three aces!"

Cun Xi smiled very calmly. "And I'll bet that you definitely don't have a flush on your hands. Show hand!" Cun Xi shoved all his chips towards the centre of the table.

Xinyi looked at Cun Xi, keeping her silence. She was just about to burst with worry. Was he for real? He looked so serious, so composed, so in control of the situation. Watching him somehow managed to calm her crazy heartbeat. She pursed her lips and stared ahead, her head high.

And then the final card was dealt.

Gu Chi peered at his card., and threw it down angrily. "Shit!" It was a King of Hearts. "I was so close to a straight flush!"

And then he paused, turning open his remaining card. "But that's okay. Even if its just a flush, I still win your three Aces!" Gu Chi flashed his last card. It was a Queen of Hearts.

"What are you waiting for, huh? Open your cards already! What, are you scared?" Gu Chi sneered, looking triumphant.

Cun Xi did not miss a beat. "I hope to have my lucky partner here reveal the answer for me." He turned to look at Xinyi. "Do you have confidence in me?"

"Ah?" Xinyi jumped and nodded. "Yes.. sure.."

"Then you shall open the cards."

Xinyi's face was frozen with fear. She swallowed as she placed her hands on the fourth card and peered down slowly at it.

A King of Clubs.

Her heart raced.

Cun Xi nodded.

And now for the final card...

Her hands shook as brought them over the card. Very slowly, she began to lift the card. Her heart began a sickening thud and then...

She thought she felt her heart stopped beating.

"Ahhh!" she jumped, throwing the card in surprise.

It was a King of Diamond.

"Haha!" Cun Xi laughed.

A full house, you see, beat a mere flush.

Xinyi covered her mouth in shock, her eyes alive with joy. She looked at Cun Xi in amazement, still not quite believing what was happening.

Rebecca glanced towards Gu Chi slowly, a face ashen.

Cun Xi looked towards them in satisfaction. "The only thing I did right was to lure you into showing your hand. Thanks for giving up your lucky goddess to me." Cun Xi put his arm around Xinyi, and she leaned against it in relief, her nerves frayed from the overwhelming tension that had been put through.

"You useless thing! I can't believe you lost all two million! There you were playing it all cool... Show hand huh!" Rebecca cried.

"Hey, wait, wasn't it you who betted on that two million!" Gu Chi protested.

"I don't care. I refuse to pay a single cent."

Xinyi looked at the spectacle before them silently, her eyes filled with hurt.

"That... that round didn't count. Let's start over..." Gu Chi stammered.

"You no longer have any chips. On what basis are you going to start again?" Chun Xi queried, his arms folded.

"Hey, hey! Rebecca, where are you going!" Gu Chi grabbed Rebecca before she could make a get away.

The casino guards stepped up, obstructing them from escaping. "Now, now, it's not that we don't want to pay..." Gu Chi tried to play things down.

"Wait." Cun Xi called out. "I will give you a chance to redeem your chips."

"What? What?" Gu Chi jumped at the opportunity.

"As long as you kneel and apologise to the person that you'd so mercilessly hurt, you can get your chips back." Cun Xi delivered the blow.

Gu Chi paused. He stared at Cun Xi and then at Xinyi.

Xinyi turned to Cun Xi and made a face.

"To people like you, 1m for a mere apology should be a damn good deal," Cun Xi remarked.

Gu Chi gritted his teeth. "You want me to..."

"Eh," Gu Chi grounded out reluctantly. "Sorry..."

Ji Cun Xi was not appeased. "Sorry who? For what? An apology requires sincerity."

Gu Chi turned to look at the crowd staring at him and slowly, he got down on his knees.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spent your money. I shouldn't have ordered you around like my maid. I shouldn't have looked past you. I shouldn't have hooked up with somebody else the moment I stepped on the ship. Chen Xinyi, I'm sorry." He finished everything in a single breath, his head hung low.

Xinyi stood before Gu Chi. She stared at him in silence, through a sheen of tears.

Rebecca could not take it any longer. She dragged Gu Chi up and gave him a tight slap. "How am I going to show my face now!" She screamed and stalked off.

Gu Chi took a step towards Xinyi. "I already kneel, alright... I mean... I already apologised sincerely... So that 1m..."

"Alright!" Xinyi burst out. Cun Xi looked at her.

"Thanks! Thanks!" Gu Chi said, no longer caring that people were staring.

"Take everything!" Xinyi shoved the chips towards him, her hands shaking. She clutched her fists tightly as she stared up at him, recalling all the times she spent with this man before her, all the hope she had pinned on him and all the dreams she had about him and their life together.

In a quivering voice, she said quietly but resolutely, " I hope I'll never see you again for the rest of my life." Before the tears could fall down, she fled the casino.

--

Cun Xi ran in search of Xinyi. There she was in her sparkly silver dress, leaning against the railing in the open space near the casino. "Aren't you freezing?" He asked, walking towards her.

She turned to look at him. "You must think I'm really pathetic. You worked so hard to help me but in the end, I had to be Mr. Nice Guy again. I'm sorry."

"Everyone has their own way of handling things. I'm just curious... Gu Chi's so shameless. Why are you taking pity on him?" Cun Xi asked, joining her by the railings.

"I'm not taking pity on him. I'm just giving myself a chance."

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at her in interest.

She turned to him to explain herself. "I keep thinking of how he kneeled before me for just 1m. How blind I was before. I'm no longer going to hold back nor am I going to be heartbroken. I am going to forget about this botched up romance cleanly and completely. Because you see, to me, this is sufficient."

Cun Xi looked at her and realised for the first time that this sticky note girl could be so charming when she put on such a serious front.

"Here," he said, "this is for you."

"What's that?" Xinyi asked staring down at the chip he put in her hands.

"Take it. Take it as a souvenir that changed your life. Life is like gamble - you can't win at every game. As long as you have a chip in hand, you'll always have a sliver of hope. I hope you'll always remember this day, and no matter what happens in future, you'll always control your own destiny."

Xinyi smiled, holding the chip in her hand. She caught sight of the ring on her finger. "Oh wait. Your ring's with me. I guess it's time for me to return it to you. I hope that one day, you'll find the rightful owner to this ring and keep her by your side." Xinyi struggled to pull the ring from her finger.

Cun Xi smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot... What's your name?"

"Xinyi..." she looked up at me and flashed him a grin. "My name is Chen Xinyi. What about you?"

"I thought I heard them calling you Director or something along that line."

And then there was applause...

The crew came up holding bouquets of flowers and gifts. "Congratulations, Director, on your successful proposal to Miss Anna. We're honoured to be able to participate in your plans to create the most romantic night for Miss Anna."

The enthusiastic crew began clapping and yelling, "Marry him! Marry him!" as Xinyi and Cun Xi looked on in astonishment.

Xinyi recovered first. She glanced at Cun Xi and whispered, "You helped me put on a show earlier. Now it's my turn to repay you." She stepped him gingerly and said just what the crowd expected to hear. "Yes, I do."

BUt she didn't expect them to follow up with... "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

She deflated. She turned to look at Cun Xi awkwardly and nodded ever so slightly.

And then he leaned in and gave her a chaste peck on her head.

Fireworks erupted, following by rousing applause. "Legend has it that couples who marry onboard this ship will have a happy and lasting union. May the God of Love continue to watch over you two."

And then the violins started playing and music was in the air.

Cun Xi stood before Xinyi, bowed and held out a hand towards her. Xinyi panicked. She leaned in and whispered, "I only do folk dance!"

"it's okay," he murmurred. "Follow me, I'll teach you."

Xinyi swallowed, looked at him and gave him her hand.

He pulled her towards him, one hand on her back and the other on her arm. She looked into his eyes and smiled, feeling worried but secure. And then they began. On the third step, she nearly fell on her face but he held her tight.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered.

"It's okay, let's continue," he reassured her.

She took two steps and almost fell again. "I'm sorry!"

He looked at her, his eyes filled with encouragement, "Go, Chen Xinyi. Instead of apologising, think of how to boost your confidence, alright?"

Xinyi broke into her smile, her tension vanishing into thin air momentarily.

She stepped on his foot again. "Go, Chen Xinyi," he reminded her before she could apologise yet again.

"One, two, three..."

"Come on, Chen Xinyi," she mumured.

"What's that? Make that louder," he encouraged, as they danced about the deck, with the crew watching.

"Go Chen Xinyi!" she said.

"Just a little louder," he whispered.

"Go Chen Xinyi!" she repeated.

"Just a little more..."

"Go Chen Xinyi!" she yelled, aughing, not realising that they had broken into a steady rhythm and a smooth flow.

"One, two, three, One, two, three." he counted softly, guiding her along.

--

As she danced, her heart was singing.

_Dad, can you see us? My Cinderella dream has finally come true. And for the first time, I'm looking with open eyes at what a Prince truly is. _

Her father's words came back to her... _Xinyi, as long as you're willing to sacrifice, happiness will come knocking on your door. Dad believes that one day, you'll become the most beautiful princess. _

Xinyi knew her place. She was well aware that this happiness she was experiencing, these hugs she was receiving belonged rightfully to another woman. Xinyi didn't know who she was or why she wasn't here but she couldn't help feeling just a little envious. This woman had a prince all to herself - a prince that could satisfy every girl's lifelong dream of feeling safe and loved. Even if it was just for a night, Xinyi was grateful nevertheless.

Problem was, her Cinderella dream seemed to be coming to a premature end for this particular Cinderella had drunk too much...

--

As Cun Xi tucked an exhausted Xinyi under the covers, he knelt down to look at her, dangly earrings, sparkly dress and all, with the Cupid doll that the crew had given tucked under her arm. He couldn't help thinking... "_If only it was Anna who was here, then everything would have been perfect." _

--

Chapter One, closed.


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: This story is adapted from a lovely Taiwan drama that I was hooked on for three whole months. I decided to translate it as best as I can so as to pass the joy along. I hope I do justice to it. Chapter one is completed!

PS. Sometimes, the alignment goes haywire because I'm just terrible at these IT things. My apologies in advance

PPS. If you're that type who roots for underdogs, I think it's very possible you'll take to the storyline.


End file.
